


Shatter

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: If this were any softer, it would be a pile of goo.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Shatter

Title: Shatter  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: If this were any softer, it would be a pile of goo.

"Hold still or I'm going to tie you to a chair so I can get all the glass out."

"Don't even think about, Gabriel." Beelzebub actually hissed at the Archangel when he took a step closer. "I can do it myzzzelf." She twisted her hand away from him while trying to ignore the pain in her palm. Tiny bits of colored glass were embedded in her skin and the blood coming from the wounds was making it hard to see them.

"I don't understand why you squeezed the snow globe in the first place. All you had to do was shake the damn thing." He lunged forward, trying to grab her hand again. This time she bit him on the wrist. "Fuck!"

"Back off." She took a couple of steps back, clutching her hand against her chest. Blood was leaking down her arm and dripping on the floor. Beelzebub looked at her palm and what little color she had in her face vanished.

"Please let me help you." Gabriel kept his voice soft as he reached out towards her. "I won't even use a miracle. I'll do it the human way if that's what you'd prefer. But you have to let me do it."

Beelzebub shuddered. Closing her eyes, she extended her hand towards Gabriel. "Fine. Juzzzt..."

"I know." And he did know. She hated him seeing her be hurt or vulnerable. Any sign of weakness got you torn apart in Hell. Gabriel felt her shiver at his touch, saw her nails lengthen into claws. He had to be very careful right now or she'd lose the fight against her instincts and he would bleed for it. He knew

Taking a deep breath, he closed his fingers around her wrist, drawing her closer. He miracled a pair of tweezers in his free hand and very carefully began to pluck the bits of glass from her skin. Every whimper or hiss of pain made Gabriel's heart ache. Beelzebub's palm was still bleeding when he'd finished removing all the shattered pieces. "I'd like to heal you, Beelz. May I?" She gave a small nod.

Gabriel brought her wounded palm to his lips, kissing it gently. The sound she made as the miracle carefully knitted torn flesh and skin actually caused his heart skip a beat. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and for a very brief moment, he saw gratitude before it was smothered over with her usual indifferent expression.

Beelzebub tugged her hand out of his grasp, flexing her fingers. "I didn't mean to grab it zzzo hard. It was zzzlippery and I thought I was going to drop it. I'll get you a new one."

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
